1. Field
The invention relates to the field of physical training devices and to simulating functions of one device in another device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous training measurement devices are available on the markets. These devices include numerous different training computers such as wrist computers, gym devices and, additionally, numerous sensor devices. This creates a great number of different combinations of sensors and counterpart devices and, furthermore, numerous versions of communication and service protocols make it very difficult for a customer to determine whether a specific sensor device is compatible with his/her training computer.